Problème Temporel
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Tsuna et Enma s'entraînent à leur hyper mode, lorsque Reborn arrive et décide de tirer sur eux avec le bazooka des 10 ans de Lambo. Si Reborn a pour idée de confronter les deux amis face au double du futur de l'autre. TYL Tsuna, lui, semble avoir autre chose en tête pour les cinq minutes de tête à tête qu'il a avec le jeune Enma Kozato.
KHR : Problème temporel

Pairing : Tsuna x Enma

Indication temporelle : Se passe après le manga, un an au maximum

Disclaimer : L'univers de _Reborn!_ appartient à Akira Amano, l'idée est de moi.

Résumé : Tsuna et Enma s'entraînent à leur hyper mode, lorsque Reborn arrive et décide de tirer sur eux avec le bazooka des 10 ans de Lambo. Si Reborn a pour idée de confronter les deux amis face au double du futur de l'autre. TYL Tsuna, lui, semble avoir autre chose en tête pour les cinq minutes de tête à tête qu'il a avec le jeune Enma Kozato. Le jeune Tsuna aura lui aussi une surprise pendant les cinq minutes où il sera présent dans le futur. Pourquoi TYL Tsuna et TYL Enma se comportent-ils de cette façon avec leur ami du passé ? C'est ce qui taraude leurs homologues du passé...

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic Reborn que je poste, c'est en premier lieu un cadeau d'anniversaire à un ami (Grell !) sur son couple yaoi préféré (donc les homophobes s'abstenir). J'avoue que dès qu'il est question de romance j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire et à retranscrire. Mais bon, je décide quand même de poster cet OS ici pour le partager. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture à tous ! Cet OS a été corrigé et il devrait, en théorie, ne plus avoir de très grosses fautes.

Précision : Les caractères de Tsuna et Enma sont relativement OOC

* * *

 _ **Problème temporel**_

Des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre dans la salle d'entraînement de l'abri Vongola de Namimori. Tsunayoshi et Enma se faisaient face, tous les deux en Hyper Dying Will mode. Ils étaient essoufflés, blessés mais une lueur de satisfaction était présente dans leurs yeux. Les deux futurs Boss avaient pris conscience de leurs faiblesses au moment de la bataille contre les Vendicare, un an auparavant. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs fois Kawahira, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Checker Face et les jeunes mafieux avaient compris qu'ils étaient bien plus faibles que ce qu'ils pensaient. Reborn en avait, bien entendu, profité pour leur faire subir un entraînement de son cru.

Depuis cela, Tsuna et Enma se retrouvaient presque tous les jours dans l'abri Vongola qui avait été construit le plus rapidement possible. Ils s'affrontaient en mode Hyper pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'écrouler épuisés. En plus des affrontements auxquels ils s'adonnaient, Reborn posait des pièges plus vicieux les uns que les autres et qui se déclenchaient de façon aléatoire.

Tsuna était bloqué au sol à cause de la gravité qu'exerçait Enma sur lui, Nuts sous sa forme adulte rugit et bondit sur le boss Shimon. Ce qui permit à son maître de se libérer de la technique de son ami et de se remettre rapidement en position de défense. Enma se releva avec hésitation, cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils combattaient et il était complètement épuisé. Tsuna devait l'être aussi puisque Nuts avait repris sa forme habituelle et le lionceau s'était mis à bailler avant de retourner dans la bague du Vongola.

\- Operation X…

Les yeux d'Enma s'écarquillèrent, il était trop fatigué pour prendre un X-Burner de plein fouet même s'il savait qu'il serait d'une puissance amoindrie. Il avait juste envie d'aller manger et de dormir dans son lit douillet. D'un coup, Tsuna s'élança vers son ami et le frappa de son poing enflammé, il avait juste rusé sur son attaque.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit en silence, Reborn apparut dans le cadre de la porte et fixa ses élèves avec un sourire sadique. Il jugeait les deux du regard avant de lever son bras, il était armé du bazooka des dix ans de la stupide vache. L'hitman avait décidé de corser les combats en les obligeants à affronter les alters ego plus âgé de l'autre. L'arcobaleno tira sur son élève, une épaisse fumée envahit la salle sous le regard étonné d'Enma et le tuteur ressorti fier de son coup.

La fumée commençait à s'estomper, le silence n'était troublé que par la quinte de toux de Tsuna, Enma agita la main devant lui, dans un réflexe machinal pour essayer de mieux voir ce qui avait devant lui. Une ombre apparut devant lui, plus imposante que celle de son ami, il fronça des sourcils et eut un énorme sursaut en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. La flamme de la Terre réapparue immédiatement sur son front, mais l'inconnu ne bougeait pas face au danger. La fumée disparut, ce qui fit arrêter tout mouvement à l'adolescent.

\- Primo-san ?

L'inconnu se mit à glousser, sourit à Enma, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice.

\- Même si je suis très honoré d'une telle comparaison, je ne suis pas le Primo, Enma-kun.

La voix était grave, presque sensuelle, Enma se sentit frissonner comme si elle coulait sur sa peau. C'était une sensation étrange mais agréable, pourtant il n'osa pas demander à cet homme qui il était.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Enma-kun ? Je ne pense pas avoir tant changé que ça en dix ans …

\- Changé en dix ans ?, répéta l'adolescent.

\- Tu te souviens du bazooka de Lambo ? Il nous permet de permuter avec nous-mêmes mais de dix ans dans le futur, pendant cinq minutes. Quelqu'un a dû me tirer dessus … je miserais pour Reborn.

\- …Tsuna-kun ?!, compris Enma avec étonnement.

TYL Tsuna sourit et hocha la tête, il se demanda ce qui avait poussé son tuteur à l'échanger avec sa version du passé, avant de remarquer où ils étaient. Même si le design de l'abri avait énormément changé, il reconnut avec nostalgie la salle d'entraînement et il connaissait son tuteur pour comprendre pourquoi il l'avait emmené dans cette ligne temporelle.

Tsuna eut un sourire rêveur en regardant son ami, peut-être pouvait-il en profiter pour faire quelque chose qu'il avait envie depuis un long moment. Enma soupira, content de pouvoir enfin récupérer son souffle et sentir ses muscles se détendre après autant d'efforts. Il se retourna a moitié vers son ami du futur avant d'avoir la respiration coupée à cause du coup de poing donnée par le boss Vongola. Un coup de pied le cueillit à l'estomac, Tsuna l'avait frappé d'une force mesurée juste assez pour le faire tomber par terre, le souffle court.

-Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde lors d'un combat Enma-kun… Je vais profiter de ma présence ici pour t'inculquer quelques bases importantes. Susurra TYL Tsuna à l'oreille du jeune roux.

Enma tomba à terre, il n'avait même plus la force de se relever, mais il sursauta en sentant un poids sur son ventre. TYL Tsuna s'était assis sur lui, et lui adresser un sourire de sale gosse fier de lui, ce qui n'allait pas du tout sur son visage d'ange.

\- Tsuna-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais passer le temps En-ma-kun, sourit le boss Vongola.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Enma ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant les paroles de son ami. Ami qui lui semblait bien trop proche à ce moment-là, Tsuna avait bloqué ses bras pour qu'Enma n'essaye pas de contre attaquer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal

Pourquoi cela ne rassurait pas Enma ? Il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande fortement appétissant face à un carnivore. Cette pensée lui fit penser au gardien des nuages de son ami, ce qui le fit frissonner de peur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'alarma Enma en voyant Tsuna enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Shhh… Apprécies juste., chuchota l'homme à son oreille.

Enma se figea en sentant les lèvres dans son cou, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Tsuna l'avait légèrement surélevé du sol, ses lèvres ne faisaient que frôler sa peau, le plus jeune devenait presque impatient de sentir plus que cela son ami.

-Ara~ impatient Enma-kun ? s'amusa Tsuna.

Enma essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais la situation lui faisait perdre la tête, déjà qu'il était particulièrement épuisé à cause de la session d'entraînement qui venait de se finir. Il rougit brutalement en sentant la langue humide de Tsuna sur sa peau, celle-ci semblait dessiner des arabesques sur son coup laiteux. Le plus vieux faisait courir ses mains sur le torse caché par la chemise, chacun de ses gestes étaient réalisés avec une révérence presque touchante. Comme s'il avait peur de briser la poupée de cristal dans ses mains pour les quelques minutes à venir.

Les gestes se firent plus pressés, la langue joueuse et les lèvres tentatrices firent place aux dents dominatrices de Tsuna. Enma rougit, le châtain lui faisait un suçon, son cerveau était presque parti en voyage en comprenant cela. Les mains se frayèrent un chemin sous la chemise du plus jeune qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elles caressaient la peau douce ce qui contrastait avec la violence dont faisait preuve Tsuna qui parsemait le cou d'Enma de suçons plus imposants les uns que les autres. Son cœur martelait dans la poitrine, il en oubliait presque de respirer, puis tout s'arrêta. Enma rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu de conscience de fermer pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux noisette de Tsuna adulte. Il remarqua que les yeux de son ami étaient comme ceux de son ancêtre, ils viraient de plus en plus à l'orange, ce qui rendait le regard de Tsuna mystique.

Enma vit, comme au ralenti, Tsuna se rapprochait de lui, il sentait que le plus vieux était presque allongé sur lui. Les lèvres de son ami se posa avec révérence sur les siennes dans un baiser papillon presque innocent, puis la langue passa doucement, presque timidement sur les lèvres d'Enma pour en demander l'accès. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, le calme posé de Tsuna fit balayer les appréhensions d'Enma qui répondit au baiser avec fureur.

Lentement, Tsuna se redressa, il fit un grand sourire avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Enma et disparut dans une fumée blanche pour retourner dans son époque.

/\\\\\

TYL Tsuna réapparut dans le bureau de son amant, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec fureur. Enma rit, puis passa les bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

\- Enma-kun, avoue ! Tu t'es amusé avec mon moi du passé, ricana Tsuna

Enma eut un sourire en se souvenant de la façon dont était apparu le jeune Tsuna.

/\\\\\

Tsuna toussait, essayant de libérer ses bronches de la fumée caractéristique du bazooka des dix ans. Un rire léger lui fit tourner la tête, il se sentit déséquilibrer mais des bras puissants le ramenèrent vers un torse.

\- Tsu-kun, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais maladroit.

La fumée se dispersa, Tsuna put ainsi voir qu'il était face à Enma adulte, il ressemblait à Cozart et il aurait pu se tromper si son hyper intuition ne lui avait pas soufflé que c'était son ami. L'adolescent rougit brutalement en voyant la position qu'ils avaient. Il était assis sur les genoux de son ami et surtout Enma avait sa chemise entièrement déboutonné ce qui lui permettait de voir les abdominaux fins mais puissants de l'adulte. Ce qui le fit rougir surtout était la présence de suçons et de légères griffures sur le ventre de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Enma-kun ?

\- Ça ? C'est pour avoir testé la patience d'un lionceau.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette phrase qu'il ne voulait pas réellement connaître. Le fil de ses pensées fut rapidement coupé par la bouche de son ami qui se posa sur la sienne. Son cœur rata un battement, mais inconsciemment il répondit au baiser. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il regardait son ami d'un autre œil, mais de là à en être amoureux il ne savait pas. Les mains d'Enma se perdirent sur ses cuisses alors qu'il souriait dans le baiser, ce Tsuna n'était pas réellement son amant mais pour lui c'était la même chose. Il passa une de ses mains dans la nuque du plus jeune pour le rapprocher de lui, il l'embrassait à perdre haleine il voulait juste profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait. Tsuna rompit le baiser, il était aussi rouge que les cheveux de son futur amant, il baragouina quelques mots qui n'avaient ni queues ni têtes avant de disparaître dans une fumée semblable à celle qui l'avait emmené

/\\\\\

TYL Tsuna se mit à rire à gorge déployé avant de fixer du regard son amant.

\- En tout cas, il t'a mis dans un état intéressant dis-moi …

Tsuna se rapprocha d'un pas félin, avant de reprendre la place qu'il avait avant d'être envoyé dans le passé. Il était sur les genoux de son amant et il reprit le baiser interrompu plus tôt en espérant que personne n'arrive avant qu'il en est fini avec son amant. Enma eut un sourire presque pervers avant de déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Tsuna.

/\\\\\

Tsuna était réapparu devant Enma qui était toujours allongé au sol, complètement déboussolé. Il l'aida à se relever avant de rougir.

\- On va manger ?

Enma hocha la tête avant de rougir, il ne pourrait plus voir son ami de la même manière avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il fixa Tsuna qui souriait et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lui aussi.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment avouer ses sentiments. Il prit la main de Tsuna qui l'attira a lui avant de l'embrasser. Ils rougirent tous les deux avant de rire ensemble, joyeux.

* * *

Une petite review ?


End file.
